


Teenager In Love

by Control_Room



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: M/M, Shovel Talk, big brother style, in this house we stan shawn flynn, relationships, shawn is a good man, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27909070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Room/pseuds/Control_Room
Summary: Joey might not be a teenager anymore, but he loves like one-- deep and with his whole heart. Shawn might worry for him, but Henry's going to try his best, anyways.
Relationships: Joey Drew/Henry Stein, Shawn Flynn & Henry Stein
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Teenager In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LemonBurnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonBurnt/gifts).



Joey was a lot younger than people thought. 

He was a nervous young man-- almost a teenager. Of course, he never told anyone about his real age, always bouncing it from somewhere between twenty four and twenty five, but Shawn knew, and warned him against seeking Henry’s heart, but he could hardly stop himself from pining after the man. 

To Shawn’s surprise, a few years (and a run) later, Johan and Henry were together, but Shawn could not get the image of the scrawny teenager Joey had so recently been out of his head. 

He knew Joey’s step brother would not come to give Henry the shovel talk, and Bertrum likely did so as a father figure, but damnit, the lad needs a brother. 

So he dragged Henry to a room, and sat him in a chair, looming over him.

“What, Shawn?” the doctor in training asked, bemused. “Why are you acting so serious?”

“Tell me straight, Stein, are you playing with Joey?” he asked, cutting right to the chase. “Because if you’re just using him to satisfy yourself, then you better be gettin’ on the next train out of the States.”

“What the hell, Shawn,” Henry asked, smile vanishing. “Of course I’m serious with him. I’m not going to just- just use him and go.”

“You better not,” he warned. “That man-- he’s a kid, Henry.”

“He’s not much younger than us.”

“I know, but damnit, Henry, he’s  _ sensitive _ ,” Shawn clarified. “Joey’s a man that can handle himself, but if you break his heart, he’ll cry his soul out and never stop loving you. You understand that, right?”

“I do,” Henry nodded, “And I love him. I’m not planning on running after a fox with a fancy tail, Shawn. Joey and I have been through enough to know to stick with each other, love each other, and I love him.”

“Good,” Shawn nodded, getting up to leave. “Don’t fight with him. You always argue with him, Henry, it’s not safe. He’s done nothin’ wrong with his deadlines, and don't bring business to bed. It’s not only bad pillowtalk, but it’s frankly stressful. Ya claim you know Joey-- well, I say you need to ask the stars a few questions then. Good luck.”

Henry stared at his retreating back, and his shoulders slumped. He supposed he could be a better boyfriend. He would start immediately. He got up and went to the break room to make Joey a tea, with the amount of sugar he loved. Henry knocked on his office door, smiling at his voice. 

“Oh! Henry!” that youthful glow was beautiful. It made Henry’s heart swell. “I’m so happy to see you!”

Joey said that often. The best part? He sincerely meant it every time he did. 

Henry gave him the tea, and kissed his brow. 

There was so much love in those eyes.

Henry smiling, kissed him, loving the way arms wrapped over shoulders to respond in kind.

“I love you,” he said.

Johan could only beam. 


End file.
